


правильный выбор виктора крида

by ineedthatglowbirdy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AU, F/M, берди уползла, в какой-то степени хэ, виктор хотел как лучше, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthatglowbirdy/pseuds/ineedthatglowbirdy
Summary: главное, что жива





	правильный выбор виктора крида

**Author's Note:**

> написан на зфб 2019 для команды росомах

Берди работала в придорожном баре на окраине Вайоминга уже который год, и ей который вот уже год казалось, что она не должна тут находиться. Но не могла уехать, будто что-то держало ее в этом захолустье, привычка, страх что-то менять или какое-то проклятье — она и сама не знала. Открывая бар в два часа дня и работая в нем до глубокой ночи, разливая напитки, протирая стаканы, как робот, которого запрограммировали на работу барменом, слушая чужие разговоры и нехотя поддерживая их, она думала, что все это не ее жизнь, а просто сон, ее жизнь подделка, а личность фальшива. Она улыбалась, смеялась, делала вид, что рада видеть посетителей и их гроши, но в душе хотела запереться в своей каморке на втором этаже и никого не видеть. Когда она спала, то видела разные сны, обрывочные, яркие, непонятные, но ей нравилось ощущение целостности, когда она просыпалась по утрам, пытаясь вспомнить, что видела, хотя это не так важно — всего лишь какие-то фантазии, мечты, воплощенные подсознанием в снах. 

Ей казалось, что она может что-то большее, будто какая-то скрытая сила сидит глубоко в ней и требует вырваться наружу, пульсирует под черепной коробкой навязчивая идея реализовать скрытые потенциалы. Берди не знала, откуда эти мысли. До переезда в Вайоминг она занималась дизайном интерьера, но сейчас, годы спустя, не могла даже нарисовать круг или прочертить ровную линию без линейки. О каких скрытых талантах шла речь? Она жила в Нью-Йорке, пока не попала в аварию, а потом свалила подальше от этого переполненного города, и не хотела возвращаться вновь. 

Но на третий год ей надоело однообразие провинции, хотелось сорваться подальше, кардинально сменить обстановку. Больше солнца, меньше людей, запаха дешевого виски и пива, сальных взглядов, пошлых шуточек и попыток облапать, неумелых подкатов и предложений выйти замуж. Особенно последнего, потому что она чувствовала себя виноватой из-за чужих безответных чувств, и это ужасно злило. 

Отторжение на физическом уровне — тошноту, дрожь по телу — вот что вызывали все эти мужчины, пытавшиеся добиться ее расположения, женщины, которые пытались быть ее подругами. Не мое — только и всего, поняла Берди в один из бесконечных однообразных дней. Чужое. Все просто. 

***

Бар приносил доход, небольшой, но на жизнь хватало. Посетителей немного, в основном постоянные клиенты из местных, но. 

Пару раз в год к ней – ей хотелось думать, что к ней – заглядывал посетитель. Она не знала, откуда он и кем работал, но почему-то инстинктивно тянулась к нему завязать разговор. Периодически угощала за счет заведения, как бы случайно касалась плеча, принося заказ. Этот человек ощущался родным и знакомым, но Берди даже не знала его имени и не могла припомнить, чтобы видела его. 

Когда он впервые появился на пороге ее бара в девяносто шестом, ее будто ударило током, она перелила пиво через край стакана, а когда спохватилась, выронила бутылку из рук, и та разбилась о пол с оглушительным резким звуком, содержимое забрызгало пол и новые белые брюки. Берди выругалась, а этот посетитель сел за стойку и посмеялся над ней. Они встретились взглядами, и Берди на секунду забыла, как дышать, долгий взгляд глаза в глаза — почти вечность, время растворилось в бешеном потоке крови, отдалось шумом в ушах. 

Он заговорил: заказал виски и закурить. Реальность обрушилась фоновым гулом музыки из автомата, переговорами в зале и стуком стаканов о столешницы. 

Берди слушала его голос — хрипловатый глубокий тембр, и понимала, что чувство фальшивости происходящего исчезло. По спине пробежали мурашки. 

Непонятное тепло и уверенность, защищенность обволокли ее нежно и ненавязчиво, и она тут же забыла о недовольстве своей жизнью, разлитом пиве, осколках бутылки и испорченных брюках. Налила ему виски, поставила на стойку пачку сигарет. 

Не любовь с первого взгляда, нет, скорее чувство, будто она встретила кого-то, кого давным-давно знала, кого хотела встретить. Но она не могла его вспомнить, вернее сказать, точно знала, что никогда не видела его. И все же. Его голос, манера речи, походка, осанка, взгляд, проницательный, изучающий, с хитрецой, казались ей до боли естественными и знакомыми. 

Незнакомец пил, изредка бросая дежурные фразы, вроде “милое местечко”, “погода — дрянь”, Берди кивала, действуя на автомате, и не знала, что ему ответить. Время пролетело незаметно, и бар опустел, осталась только пара завсегдатаев в дальнем углу зала за бильярдным столом. Тогда Берди будто очнулась ото сна. 

Она решила спросить, почему он в перчатках — первое, что пришло на ум. 

— Шрамы. 

— Авария? 

— Несчастный случай на производстве. 

Берди устроил расплывчатый ответ. Интуитивно почувствовала, что не стоит задавать лишних вопросов — все равно не ответит, это ясно слышалось в его тоне, коротких, безличных ответах. 

Не то чтобы ее действительно интересовала причина, почему он сидит в перчатках. Вполне очевидно, что хотел скрыть руки, а почему — ее не касалось, но надоела затянувшаяся пауза и банально — ей попросту хотелось поболтать. 

Он будто почувствовал ее растерянность, попросил еще выпивки. 

— Детка, налей еще. 

— Как скажешь, большой босс. За счет заведения. 

Берди плеснула ему еще стакан весьма неплохого по местным меркам виски, чего-то действительно качественного и дорогого у нее не было. 

— Ты проездом? 

— Да. Решил выпить перед дорогой. 

— Дело не мое, конечно, но ты уверен, что стоит пить? 

— Действительно, не твое, — он усмехнулся, опрокидывая в себя виски и неотрывно глядя ей в глаза. — Но если интересно, я не пьянею. 

— Совсем? — она хмыкнула. Не любила хвастунов и выпендрежников. Обычно те, кто говорил, что не пьянеет, блевали на пол, если не успевали донести до туалета или улицы. 

Он наклонился, будто рассказывал секрет и прошептал: 

— Совсем. У тебя неплохой бар, кстати. Мне нравится. Выпивка дрянь, но терпимо. Я буду заезжать сюда периодически. 

— Ты местный? Никогда не видела тебя здесь. 

— Нет. Но я частенько проезжаю мимо. 

— По работе? 

Он кивнул. 

— Если я спрошу тебя о твоей работе, ты ответишь? 

Он осклабился. Зубы у него были необычайно крупные и острые. 

Берди усмехнулась:

— Так и думала. 

***

Он действительно не пьянел, как оказалось. Он пил действительно много, и щедро расплатился за все выпитое с щедрыми (даже чересчур щедрыми) чаевыми, хотя пару стаканчиков она налила ему бесплатно. Берди любила деньги и не стала возражать, улыбнулась, поблагодарила. 

Он предложил ей выпить с ним, но Берди отказалась — пьянела быстро, а наутро мучительное похмелье, и весь день как зомби — заторможенная, голова болит, тошнит. Пожалуй, нет. 

Его это позабавило. 

— Ты держишь бар и не пьешь? Как сапожник без сапог. 

— Я пью иногда. Выбираюсь в город, покупаю приличное вино в личные запасы и пью бокальчик-другой. 

— В одиночестве? 

— Именно. 

— Похоже на алкоголизм. 

— В этой дыре трудно не стать алкоголиком. 

— Мне нравятся тихие места. 

— Тогда оставайся. 

Он подмигнул и покачал головой. Не могу, сказал, работа, дела. 

Берди рассмеялась: дешевые отмазки. 

***  
Он всегда носил кожаные перчатки, держался поодаль от других и не задерживался надолго. Огромный, неприветливый, с холодными серо-голубыми глазами, с ним не пытались завести разговор или прицепиться. Его сторонились и бросали в спину недовольные взгляды, когда Берди переключала на него все внимание. Он никогда не обращал ни на кого внимания, держался очень самоуверенно. 

Иногда он уезжал после первой же бутылки, не проронив ни слова, только пожирал взглядом из глубин зала или сидел за стойкой и неотрывно наблюдал, как она работает: протирает стаканы, разливает алкоголь, беседует с посетителями; иногда сидел после закрытия до самого рассвета и болтал с Берди о всякой ерунде. После таких ночей Берди чувствовала прилив сил на весь следующий год, или когда он решит появиться вновь. 

***

— Мы знакомы почти два года, — Берди вдруг осенило. — А я не знаю твоего имени. Как тебя зовут? 

— А тебе так важно мое имя? 

— Ну, ты приезжаешь ко мне несколько раз в год, мы пьем, говорим о всякой ерунде, будто старые добрые друзья, и мне хотелось бы знать, как тебя зовут. 

— Боишься незнакомцев? — усмешка. 

Берди качает головой.

— Не боюсь. Пытаюсь быть ближе. 

Он молчал довольно долго. И Берди чувствовала себя неуютно, будто ляпнула какую-то глупость, и уже думала даже извиниться, но он перебил ее:

— Виктор, — сказал он наконец. 

Виктор… Ей понравилось его имя. Произнесла вслух, пробуя на вкус, чувствуя неожиданное тепло от того, как оно прозвучало — емко, коротко, весомо. Ему шло. 

Она протянула ему свою ладонь: 

— Я — Берди, приятно познакомиться. 

Виктор пожал и засмеялся. Рука у него была огромная, и ее маленькая ладонь утонула в ней. 

*** 

Виктор подъезжал к бару Берди несколько раз с того момента, когда она переехала сюда. Подъезжал, смотрел на двери и уезжал обратно, подальше, чтобы не привлечь к Берди ничье внимание. Для всего мира она мертва. 

Пару раз он останавливался в городе и следил за ней, она не замечала его, хотя он подходил слишком близко или вовсе не прятался — делал вид, что рассматривает полки в супермаркете в двух метрах от нее, а она и не замечала его, выбирая кукурузные хлопья — растеряла, напрочь забыла все свои навыки. 

Виктор решил с ней встретиться спустя три года, когда счел, что Берди в безопасности. Тщательно подготовился к этой встрече: подпилил нижние клыки, чтобы не выпирали из-под губы, надел цветные линзы, отрастил волосы и перекрасил в темный, обломал свои когти, надел перчатки. Добирался до Вайоминга окольными путями, до Нью-Йорка из Ванкувера на машине, оттуда до Небраски на самолете, далее — путь в Колорадо, где менял машину по поддельным документам и через весь штат ехал в Вайоминг. 

Почти неделю следил за баром, за всеми, кто входит и выходит, следил за самой Берди, и, когда удостоверился, что и за ним самим никто не следит, пришел выпить. 

Он не нервничал. Совсем. Не обдумывал, что говорить, его план был прост: взять бухла, посмотреть на Берди и свалить. 

Виктор занервничал, когда Берди увидела его и застыла с нечитаемым выражением лица, слушая ее лихорадочное сердцебиение, гадал, не узнала ли она его. Она перелила пойло через край стакана, а потом уронила бутылку и она разбилась о пол, пиво разбрызгалось и запачкало ее брюки. Такая же рассеянная, какой и была. Виктор не сдержал смешок. Попросил виски, сигарет. Хотелось закурить. 

Берди отвела взгляд, краснея. Ее сердце билось быстро, как птичка в клетке, Виктора повеселила ее реакция. По взгляду, по жестам понял, она не узнала его, но обратила внимание. Это льстило. 

Он пил нехотя, но много, пойло у нее в баре отвратительное, а еще сильно пахло чужими мужиками, и его раздражал их запах. Он бросал небрежные фразочки о том о сем, чтобы разговорить Берди, но она молчала, красная, как лобстер, и обслуживала посетителей, стараясь на него не смотреть. Только когда они остались вдвоем (не считая двух пропойц где-то позади него), она заговорила. Спросила о перчатках. Виктор не собирался ей отвечать. Он обдумал все ответы на более-менее личные вопросы, которые Берди могла задать, и не собирался отвечать прямо ни на один из них. Он придумал себе легенду, которую мог бы рассказать, прояви Берди излишнее любопытство, хотя вряд ли — она никогда не задавала лишних вопросов. Может, не была любопытной, может, знала, что не стоит спрашивать о том, о чем не хотят говорить. 

Пока они болтали как в старые-добрые времена, Виктор уже знал, что вернется. Будет возвращаться, как только сможет вернуться, так часто, как получится. Раз в год как минимум. 

Он успокоился, поняв, что она ничего не помнит. 

***

Берди спросила его имя только спустя два года. Его это жутко повеселило, и он всерьез думал, стоит ли ей отвечать, и если отвечать — сказать ли правду? 

Вышло как-то само: он назвал свое имя, а потом Берди назвала свое, и он чуть не сказал, что знает. Иногда бывало, что ее присутствие расслабляло, и он терял бдительность. Так было раньше. Теперь он не может себе этого позволить. 

Берди протянула ему руку. Виктор пожал ее и не сразу отпустил: почти забытое ощущение держать эту ладонь в своей, видеть ямочки на щеках. 

Пусть раз в год, раз в десятилетие, но его все устраивало. 

***

Виктор замечал, как менялась Берди: огрубели руки от постоянной работы, она давно носила короткие ногти и почти не покрывала их лаком, морщины прорезали кожу, время текло своим чередом, летели месяцы, года, их редкие недолгие встречи. Ей стукнуло тридцать пять, и ее жизнь могла бы сложиться лучше жизни хозяйки придорожного бара в богом забытой заднице мира, у нее могла бы быть карьера, семья и дети, какое-нибудь необычное хобби, впечатления и воспоминания, но Виктору достаточно было того, что она просто жива. В конце концов, с их прошлой жизнью Берди могла бы попросту не дожить до тридцати пяти лет. Случайная пуля, чье-то лезвие, какая-нибудь смертоносная способность очередного врага — вариантов много. Ей повезло выжить после удара Грейдона. Но кто знал, повезло ли бы в следующий раз? 

Хотелось бы, чтобы она была постоянно рядом, как раньше? Не то слово, хотелось пришить ее к себе, сожрать ее, обладать ею, не отпускать ни на шаг, дышать ею, слушать ее голос перед сном и просыпаясь, хотелось, чтобы она снова залезла ему в голову и навела порядок, как раньше. Но слишком высоки риски. Ее жизнь того не стоит. 

Он не чувствовал вину за то, что отнял у нее право выбора, хотя осознавал, что должен. Но при виде того, как она меняется с каждым годом, как она ходит, дышит, говорит, смотрит на него, в груди тянуло радостно и тепло, и он ненавидел это чувство и ради этого чувства жил, и понимал, что все сделал правильно. Поступил дерьмово, но правильно. 

И где бы ни был, в любой точки мира, чем бы ни занимался, он всегда находил время приехать в Вайоминг, в крохотный городок на окраине штата, богом забытую задницу мира хотя бы пару раз в год. Увидеть ее — постепенно меняющуюся, не помнящую его, но живую. 

***

В две тысячи третьем ему удалось приехать только один раз, ранней весной, под полночь. Бар уже был пуст. 

Берди встретила его улыбкой. 

— Рада тебя видеть, — сказала, краснея как в первый раз. 

Виктор и сам был рад ее видеть. 

Она обняла его, ткнулась в грудь, и Виктору не хотелось ее отпускать, зверь внутри бесновался, тоже не хотел отпускать Берди, он к ней привык, тоскует, прирученный. Виктору пришлось свалить как можно скорее. 

*** 

— Знаешь, у меня есть шрам огромный, — сказала Берди. Ей ужасно хотелось показать этот шрам, потому что он действительно огромный и уродливый, и она не помнила, как получила его. Точнее, помнила обрывки столкновения ее такси с грузовиком, резкую острую боль, будто ее проткнули ножом, пришла в себя только в больнице; первое пробуждение помнила обрывочно — все плыло перед глазами: белый потолок больницы, помнила медсестер, смутно, без лиц, только силуэты их фигур и сочувственные причитания. Помнила, как просыпалась, не понимая, где находится и какой сейчас год, месяц, число, день или ночь; училась есть, говорить, писать, ходить. Помнила головные боли, постоянные и мучительные, кошмары ночные, будто в ее сознание проникают монстры и стирают ее память, переписывать личность, они охотились за ее воспоминаниями и пожирали вместе с жизненной силой, и она просыпалась в слезах, не сразу понимая, что проснулась. Медсестры говорили, что она постоянно кричала. 

А потом решила сменить обстановку, когда вышла из больницы и переехала в Вайоминг. Бросила рисовать, выкупила бар, а после трех лет однообразной рутины поняла, что нахрен ей это все не нужно. Слишком скучно. Хотелось действий, больше ощущений, впечатлений. Хотелось приключений. 

— Приключений? — Виктор засмеялся. — Не, это не по мне. 

— Да ладно? 

— Я люблю размеренную жизнь, я домосед. Если б не работа, сидел бы дома, пек пироги, разводил бы кроликов для выставок. Может, мебель бы изготавливал для богатеньких. Чем не бизнес? Или писал бы картины. Мне нравится рисовать, хоть я и полный бездарь. 

Берди ему ни капли не поверила. 

— Еще у меня болят руки. После аварии. Частенько ломит все тело, меня изнутри как будто протыкают тысячами игл. Руки тяжелеют, особенно, когда я злюсь или нервничаю. Мне хочется… Даже не знаю. Хочется выстрелить из них. Глупость какая, правда? — она неловко засмеялась и отпила немного из стакана. 

— Тебе нужно чаще отдыхать. 

— Хочешь, покажу шрам? 

Она, не дожидаясь ответа, расстегнула рубашку, оголила левый бок: жирный неаккуратный рубец болезненно-розовой чертой перечеркнул ее ребра. Прямо под сердцем. Она не любила этот шрам, старалась не касаться его, не смотреть и никому не показывать. Но Виктор — другое дело. Ему можно было показать эту метку, изменившую ее жизнь до неузнаваемости. 

– Ужасно, правда? 

Виктор покачал головой и сказал совершенно искренне, со странным облегчением:

– Главное, что жива. 

Берди невесело улыбнулась:

– Да, ты прав. 

***

Она поделилась с ним, будучи немножко пьяной после трех-то неполных стаканов пива — Берди всегда быстро пьянела — всем, что накипело за последние десять лет. Был канун нового года, зима снежная и лютая, за окном завывал ветер, словно волк, а в баре было тепло и уютно в красно-коричневом полумраке — горела только одна лампа над стойкой, пахло виски и расслабленной Берди. Виктор немного опоздал с визитом, потому позволил себе остановиться на пару дней дольше обычного, и сегодняшний день – последний. В баре было пусто, настало время для них двоих, выпить и поговорить. В этот раз говорила в основном Берди. Говорила о том, что чахнет от тоски и не может отделаться от чувства, что живет не своей жизнью. Что давно хотела это кому-нибудь сказать, но говорить некому, ей не хочется с кем-либо общаться, надоели посетители, шум от них и ей уже не нужны их деньги, хотелось только сбежать отсюда подальше. Куда-нибудь… Хоть в Канаду, например. 

Виктор усмехнулся.

– Почему в Канаду? 

Она пожала плечами: 

– Не знаю. Может и не в Канаду, на юг Италии, например. Там тепло. Посадила бы виноград, продавала бы собственное вино. Почему бы и нет? 

И еще под черепной коробкой, прямо под теменной костью что-то свербело и пульсировало черт знает сколько лет, сказала она шепотом. 

— Словно какая-то мысль хочет выбраться наружу. Наверное, это рак,— вздохнула Берди, и Виктор почуял ее волнение. Никакой это не рак, глупая, подумал он про себя. 

— По правде говоря, — продолжила Берди, Виктор налил ей еще, но она не сделала ни глотка, только безрадостно смотрела стакан, держа его в руке, — я не очень-то хочу жить. 

— Ты хочешь умереть? 

— Не знаю. Я не хочу жить вот так, — она обвела свободной рукой пустой зал. — Но я не могу ничего изменить, будто что-то силой держит меня за задницу. Я устала, Виктор, я так устала. 

Берди жалела о том, что не завела детей, она сказала это от одиночества. И по правде говоря, она когда-то давно действительно хотела детей, Виктор помнил, Берди — нет. Он даже думал зачать ей ребенка, но. Слишком опасно заводить семью такому, как он. 

Она призналась, что ощущает себя живой, только когда он приезжает. Он соврал, что у него есть семья. Берди немного огорчилась. 

— Если честно, мне плевать, — сказала она после недолгой паузы. Положив руки на затылок, притянула к себе и поцеловала. 

Виктор не стал ее отталкивать. 

***

Виктор принимал решение недолго, когда вышел из бара в ночь на первое января две тысячи пятого и уехал из Вайоминга, он уже все решил и не сомневался. Осталось подготовиться и вернуться за ней. По пути он, кусая губы, горящие от пьяных жадных поцелуев Берди, обдумывал детали. 

Подарок или извинение — неважно, впрочем. Она действительно не заслужила прозябать в этом проклятом баре, разливая пойло мужланам и выслушивая их пьяный бред. 

***

— Пойдет, — сказал Виктор, глядя Ксавье прямо в глаза. Тот потер висок. У Виктора пульсировало в голове после того, как Ксавье залез ему в мозг и показал смоделированную новую жизнь, история вышла идеальной. 

— Когда? — спросил Ксавье, хотя, наверно, уже знал ответ. 

— Под Новый год. Символично, не находишь? 

Ксавье в ответ посмотрел жестко, прямо и сказал: 

— Я не одобряю, Крид. Чтобы ты знал. 

Не одобряет, конечно. Но согласен сотрудничать в обмен на разные услуги. Виктор умел быть полезным — у него много связей, разных навыков и умений, которые могли бы понадобиться Ксавье. 

— Это не ради меня, — сказал Виктор, вставая. 

— Я знаю. — Ксавье кивнул. 

На пороге Виктор бросил ему “спасибо”. 

***

Виктор не появлялся до конца две тысячи пятого, Берди ждала его каждый день, нервно поглядывая на дверь, ожидая, что он вот-вот войдет. Она ревновала. Думала, что он решил остаться с семьей и забыть их редкие, почти невинные встречи. Берди злилась. Представляла, как он войдет, и она швырнет бутылку ему в голову. 

Но когда он вошел и с порога предложил ей съездить куда-нибудь, она согласилась сразу же, забыв злость и обиду. Почему-то ей не приходила мысль отказаться, решение сорваться с места и поехать черт знает куда с человеком, которого она видит пару раз в год и о котором знает слишком мало, было принято удивительно легко. Закрывая бар, надеялась не вернуться никогда. Из вещей – самое необходимое, впрочем, у нее и так немного вещей. 

Берди не спрашивала, куда они едут. Ехать с Виктором неважно куда естественно до старой заученной привычки, будто она всю жизнь только и делала, что разъезжала с ним по разным местам. Когда она дремала на пассажирском сидении, в голове всплывали видения разных стран и городов, Америки и Европы, где они могли бы побывать в какой-то другой жизни, и Берди нравились эти ее сны. Она поделилась ими с Виктором, и он лишь хмыкнул в ответ. 

– Я не любитель путешествовать, – только и ответил он. Берди не поверила ему. Он часто врал, Берди знала это шестым чувством, но никогда не упрекала, оставляла ему право хранить свои тайны. Она даже не спрашивала Виктора, знает ли его жена о том, к кому он ездит, хотя к чему? Между ними ничего не было, кроме поцелуев почти год назад. 

***

Дорога была долгой, многие места казались ей знакомыми, хотя она никогда не была ни в Небраске, ни в Колорадо, и чем дальше они удалялись от Вайоминга, тем сильнее нарастало навязчивое чувство дежавю. Пару раз они останавливались на ночлег в разных мотелях, Берди спала крайне беспокойно, ее мучили тревожные сны, постоянно болели руки. 

Она сказала об этом Виктору, он положил ладонь, горячую даже сквозь перчатку, ей на голову и пообещал:

— Все пройдет. 

Берди ему поверила. 

***

— Где мы? 

Перед ними особняк. Вывеска на воротах: “Институт высшего образования Ксавье”. Она слышала, что тут живут мутанты. Возможно, видела что-то в новостях. Удивительно. Она не видела мутантов или по крайней мере не знала, кто перед ней. Ей тоже хотелось бы иметь какую-нибудь клевую способность. Летать, например, или когти, как у Росомахи, или читать мысли. 

Виктор показал пальцем на вывеску. 

— Институт высшего образования Ксавье. 

— Я вижу, Виктор. 

— Пойдем. 

Он вышел из машины первым, Берди колебалась. Необъяснимое беспокойство ворочалось на краешке сознания, но она отмахнулась. Просто волновалась, вот и все. 

— Что мы тут делаем? 

— Увидишь.

Он открыл перед ней дверь машины, что показалось Берди ужасно милым, она поблагодарила его, и он улыбнулся ей в ответ – сухо, краем рта. Аккуратно взял ее за плечо и повел за собой. 

***

В холле было пусто. Виктор завернул вправо, Берди пошла за ним следом. Она осматривалась по сторонам, не замечая присутствия кого-либо в этом здании, прислушивалась — неестественно тихо. Из приоткрытой двери в конце длинного темного коридора падал мягкий свет. Виктор вошел без стука. Берди, не спеша и сомневаясь, следовала за ним. 

В кабинете было светло и уютно, за столом сидел человек в инвалидном кресле, смутно знакомый, возможно, она видела его по телевизору. А может, встречалась в жизни. До аварии, где-нибудь в метро, например. Она не могла вспомнить. Но тревога нарастала и настойчиво пульсировала в затылке, как сигнал к старту, ей захотелось убежать. Она посмотрела на Виктора. Он стоял у двери. 

Человек выехал из-за стола и приблизился к ней, она рассмотрела его лучше: спокойное лицо, прямой, но мягкий взгляд. Ей понравился этот человек. 

— Я — профессор Ксавье, — сказал он вежливым, мягким тоном. — Это мой институт для мутантов. Присаживайся, Берди. 

Она послушно присела на диванчик у стены. 

— Я не говорила, как меня зовут. 

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут. Виктор мне сказал. 

Берди посмотрела на него. Он стоял молчаливый и серьезный, ей стало страшно. Его взгляд пугал. Очень темный, незнакомый. 

— Не бойся, Берди, — добавил Ксавье, будто чувствуя, о чем она думает. 

Она попыталась расслабиться, но в незнакомой обстановке в гостях у незнакомого человека ей было некомфортно. И необъяснимо страшно. Зачем она тут? Она что, тоже мутант? 

То жжение под теменем, что периодически мучило после аварии, усиливалось, она снова ощутила его, как и резкое покалывание по всему телу, будто под кожей мечутся молнии, ей хотелось выпустить эту энергию, ей хотелось защититься. Ощущения усиливались. Ей хотелось вскинуть руки и...

— Закрой глаза, пожалуйста, Берди. 

Она посмотрела на Виктора, он коротко кивнул. И она закрыла глаза, чувствуя себя глупо. Ксавье попросил расслабиться, в ответ Берди усмехнулась. 

— Я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке и не совсем понимаю, что вы от меня требуете, профессор, — ответила она, сжимая колени. Пальцы ломило и жгло. 

— Просто позволь мне коснуться твоего разума. Это не больно. 

Берди не поняла его просьбу, ей стало интересно, что это все значит, но она не успела спросить, как ее ослепило пронзительно-белой вспышкой. А дальше — темнота. Глубокая, непроглядная темнота. 

***

— Не жалеешь? — спросил его Чарльз Ксавье, и Виктор предельно честно ответил, глядя на спящую на маленьком диванчике в кабинете Берди, у которой новые установки и завтра новая жизнь на юге теплой Италии, более счастливая и солнечная в собственном небольшом уютном домике с виноградником на три гектара, садом, бассейном и качелями — он уже все подготовил:

— Нет. 

У него не было привычки жалеть о сделанном, кому как не ему знать о бессмысленности сожалеть о прошлом? 

Возможно, он был не прав. Возможно, Берди его никогда не простит. Но Берди не узнает. 

Чарльз Ксавье умел хранить тайны.  
Виктор Крид тем более.


End file.
